


Don’t Eat the Baby!

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Keith (Voltron), F/M, Human Baby, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Merman Lance, Prince Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Witch Allura, maybe nsfw, shark keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: “What are we supposed to do with this baby?!” I asked Keith as I held the infant away from me.Keith shrugged as he swam closer to me. “I dunno, eat it?”I was horrified, “Keith, no!”





	1. Chapter 1

“Prince Lance, there has been a disturbance in the Banned Lands,” one of my royal guards informed as he swam into the throne room. 

My parents were too busy at my cousin's coronation so I had to step in as King for the weekend. I sighed, I didn’t want to do this, be King or Prince. 

“Send guards to check it out,” I muttered, not really caring about this conversation.

“But your majesty, the Banned Lands, full of sharks and sirens,” the guard stuttered as he took a step back from the throne. 

My eyes looked everywhere else but him. The golden walls that had no windows, the blue rug leading from the thrones all the way to the door. 

I pushed myself off the throne as I swam towards the guard, my eyebrows were furrowed, “you’re worried about a disturbance, then go check it out,” I said before swimming away. I was tired so I was on a mission to get to my bed. 

————

I lay flat on my giant clam, letting the softness relax me. I wanted my parents home, I couldn’t do this. 

At least I was safe in my own chambers. 

Well, I thought I was. Voices pierced through the walls and then eventually through the doors.

“Stab him in his sleep!”

“No, let ‘im die slowly!”

The voices caused me to be wide awake, were they talking about me? 

Slowly I got up and swam to my door, listening in on the males. 

“He ain’t my King, he’ll get us all killed. A terrible Prince if there ever was one.”

Yup, definitely about me.   
Harshly I pounded the door down with my fists, it startled the guards who tried to grab me but I moved too fast for them. 

I was scared as they began closing in on me. I didn’t expect so many guards, I thought there was only two! But every guard in town was after my tail. 

Where could I go? Forty guards blocked every path I could take. Except one... The Banned Lands. Fuck it, I’d rather die quickly from a shark than be tortured to death by the whole town! 

Moving my tail full force as the guards chased me to the darkest part of the ocean. The guards soon came to a stop at the entrance of the Banned Lands.

I couldn’t see, my eyes were not adjusted to this level of darkness and why was it so cold?! I needed to find a cave quickly. 

To my surprise, there was plenty. I swam into the closest one, gulping as I saw some humanoid bones scattered around the interior. But this cave will do for now. 

I let myself flop onto the hard, pointy floor to try and get some rest. No danger seemed to be around so I let my eyes shut and my breath even out.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t breathe as I woke up startled. Someone was covering my mouth and nose. I couldn’t see the culprit in the dark so I began to splash around, trying to release the grip.

That’s when I saw them, two bright amethyst eyes staring down at me. I knew what creature they belonged to, a shark!

“Will you stop moving!” The shark yelled as I continued to try and escape his grip. “I hate it when pray struggles, definitely when I’m tired and starving.”

I screamed into his palm. I was a Prince, it couldn’t end like this for me. But then I remembered, he was a shark, a tiny little shark that would lose against any merman in a fight! I used all my strength and pushed him against the wall.  
The shark let out a grunt in surprise. I punched him in the face until I could taste blood in the water. 

I quickly swam out of the cave and along the rocky floor until I thrusted myself into a large coral field, there was nowhere to hide and the area was lit up by the moon.

“Hey!” I heard the familiar voice yell.

I turned to see the shark, my eyes widened, no he couldn’t be this appealing. Smooth milky skin, long black hair, his jawline was sharp and his body was muscular, more muscular than I could ever be. His nose was swollen as blood continued to flow from his nostril.

But right now wasn’t the time to marvel at his beauty, I have to get away! 

“I will fight you, don’t you dare come near me!” I yelled. “Stay back!”

“I’ll make this quick!” He began to approach and he was quickly close to my face.

“No,” I growled as I used my tail to smack him full force in the face, the impact causing him to be thrown to the ground.

“Ow fuck,” the shark hissed as he slowly got back up, his forehead was all bloody and now I think his nose was broken. 

“If you stop trying to kill me I’ll help you,” I offered as I raised my hands in surrender.

The shark frowned, “fine, but I don’t owe you shit, I just don’t want to be in pain.”

I nodded as I cautiously approached him. I grabbed his chin and lifted his face so I could scan the damage. His nose was definitely crooked, his forehead was covered in bloody cuts thanks to the uneven and sharp ground and his lip was cut open. “Seems pretty bad, we’ll need to get to a cave. But don’t try to eat me!” 

“No promises.”

“Shark! I mean it. I am a Prince! I can get you executed,” I spat as I began to swim around, scanning for a new cave.

“If you’re a Prince then why are you here? You get kicked out or something?” The Shark asked as he swam to follow me.

I snorted at his question as my eyebrows were down in a scowl. What was this dudes deal? “None of your business, Shark.”

“Alright.” 

I found a cave, it was thankfully lit up with the moonlight and the rocks seemed to actually be smooth here. “This one, get in.”

The shark rolled his eyes but swam into the cave.

“I’ll need to straighten your nose, so it may hurt... a lot,” I said as I swam in front of the Sharks face.

“Just do it,” the shark growled. 

“Aight.” I placed both my hands on either side of his crooked nose. “I’m Lance by the way.”

“Keith.”

“Well, Keith get ready because 3... 2... 1...” with a click I snapped his nose back in place. A smirk played on my lips as I heard the sharks scream of agony. 

“Son of a-“

“Hey, I helped you!”

Keith then showed off his long and sharp fangs as he growled once again. “I’m gonna kill you!” 

Keith chased me out into the field, I wish there was a way to escape without him seeing me. “Keith stop!” I begged. “You made a promise.”

“I’m a shark, we don’t make promises and I’m still hungry!” He backed me up against a rock wall, I couldn’t escape this time.

But I didn’t need to fight as a large man-made safe fell onto Keith’s tale, causing him to yell out in pain. I would have laughed if I wasn't so curious. I swam around to the safe while Keith was trapped. 

“P-please help me,” the shark begged.

“Not this time,” I snorted as I began to crack the code. 

“I promise this time, please, it hurts.”

I sighed, the other male looked pitiful. “Fine!” I mustered all the strength I had to lift up the safe, helping Keith out.

“You might want to open that safe above water, it may have human money,” Keith insisted. 

I nodded, “help me carry it then.”


	3. Chapter 3

The shoreline was clear of humans as they were busy sleeping. Keith continued to help me as we pushed the safe along the sand, which was hard with our tails, if only we had stupid legs. 

"Alright, hurry up and open it," Keith huffed as he dropped himself down onto the sand. 

"Alright, alright," I snarled as I placed my upper body onto the metal, turning the knob until I heard clicks to crack the code. "Bingo!"

"Open it," Keith said again, which caused me to hiss at him. 

As I opened the door, I was quite disappointed with what I found. There were just grey blankets ruffled in the safe. 

"Is that it? What a joke. I'm leaving, Lance. It's best that you go home before another shark or a siren comes by." Keith disappeared under the waves, though I knew he didn’t go far as his back fin was still visible. 

I scowled as I watched him swim around. I wanted to yell out for him to come back, but why? He tried to kill me.   
I was going to make a beeline for the sea too until I heard a little cry. "Keith, pause!" 

The shark halted as he turned his head back to me. 

A dark-skinned baby with golden eyes and dark fluffy hair stared up at me, causing me to jump backwards. "There's an infant in here! A human child!" I heaved as I lifted the baby out of the safe. 

"Holy shit, how did it breathe in there?" Keith asked as he was still trying to swim away from me.

"What are we supposed to do with this baby?!" I asked Keith as I held the infant away from me. 

Keith shrugged as he swam closer to me. "I dunno, eat it?"

I was horrified, "Keith, no!"

"I still haven't eaten. We can't exactly take the baby into the human towns or bring the baby under the water with us. Unless..."

"Unless?" 

"A companion of mine could help, she is an ocean witch. She could put a spell on the child so we could take it with us or something. Look in the safe in case there's something else in there."

I shoved my hands into the blankets as I felt around for anything that wasn't soft. I felt something delicate and hard, which I pulled out and was surprised to see a shell. 

"What is a shell doing in there?" Keith questioned as he snatched it from me. I was surprised that he actually bothered to pull himself back onto the sand. “Look there's a map," he said as he showed the curve of the shell to me.

"Maybe it's how we get them to their parents?" I pondered. 

Keith shrugged in response as he passed me back the shell. "If you want to take it home to them I won't stop you. I'll take you to the witch and then it is goodbye."

"Alright," I agreed. Very well, if Keith didn't want to help this innocent child, then I couldn't stop him. "Take me to this witch."

"How are we going to carry the baby?" Keith asked.

"On my shoulders, or a patch of its neck between my teeth like mothers do."

Keith rolled his eyes as he pushed himself back into the sea, I lifted the infant to my mouth as my teeth got caught on his clothing before following the shark into the water, keeping my head above the surface at all times.

"You'll be glad to know that her home is in a cave above the surface, so no need to suffocate that thing underwater," Keith hissed.

I grimaced; I couldn't answer without the infant slipping from my hold. 

"Follow me," Keith said before lowering his head into the water, his black back pointed fin was the only thing sticking out to show me the way. Typical shark. 

I followed his fin closely, I want to take this baby home as quickly as possible. There's no food for a human, no clean water and nowhere for them to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next POV will be Keith's and they will be hunting.

“You gotta swim...Swim when it hurts. The whole world is watching, you haven't come this far to fall off the earth,” I sang as the baby giggled on my back. I  
Could hear Keith growl as I let my voice flow freely.

“Can you stop!” The shark yelled as he stopped swimming. “I’m not going to take you to the witch if you carry on.”

“Okay, can I at least hum? The baby enjoys it.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. You sing again and I will eat the baby.”

I smiled, his threat was obviously fake. 

I began to hum, grinning at the human's chirps and laughter.

“Right this way then,” Keith continued as he sped ahead. 

The babies laughter began to die down. I know what Keith said but, I need to sing. Just to keep the little one happy. 

I cleared my throat before loudly singing once more, “I found a tidal wave begging to tear down the door. Memories like bullets they fired at me from a gun cracking me open now, I swim to brighter days despite the absence of sun. Choking on saltwater, I'm not giving in. You gotta swim.” 

“Right, that’s it!” Keith growled.

I was in fear as the baby was snatched from me. Keith held it over his mouth as he dangled the infant above his sharp teeth. 

I gulped.

“I warned you, Lance.”

“Don’t eat the fucking baby!” I screamed as I raised my tail above the water. With my strength I struck him once again in the face, cracking his already pained nose. 

“Fuck!” Keith groaned as he dropped the child.

“Keith...”

“Yeah?”

“You dropped the baby in the water.”

We both stared at each other as our eyes widened. “Shit!” We yelled at the same time and in sync, we dived into the ocean.

“The baby!” I screeched as I watched it sink down.

“Food!” Keith hollered as he swam quickly down to the child.

Oh no, no way was I letting this shark get away with trying to eat this innocent human.

Just as fast as the other make, I swam down to chase the infant. 

The shark clawed at my hip, causing me to yelp in pain. I hit his own side with my tail, causing his skin to turn a nasty red, the stinging of the hit caused Keith to hiss out.

“Bugger off Princie,” Keith snarled as his claws snatched the baby’s clothing.

I grabbed Keith’s wrist to pull him and the child back to the surface.

“No Keith, give me the human and we’ll go straight to this witch. If you eat the child then I’ll never leave you the fuck alone.”

The shark looked thoughtful for a while. “Fine, but you better find me food before I starve.”

“Deal, though give me the baby first,”’ I said as I stuck my hand out.

“Fine,” Keith huffed as he placed the child into my awaiting palm. 

”That’s a good shark,” I cooed as I rubbed his hair, it was surprisingly soft. 

“Knock it off and follow me then, Princie,” Keith’s eyes were dark as he led the way again. 

I have to protect this young thing from Keith at all costs. Dumb shark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I’ve been busy 😅

Keith's POV 

“I can’t do it...”

“Yes you can, Keith...”

I grabbed my stomach, the pain erupting in grumbles. “Go on without me,” I begged as I fell flat on a rock that stuck out of the ocean. I was sore and hungry thanks to this stupid merman. 

“Keith, the sooner we get to the witch, the sooner you can leave,” Lance hissed as he placed the baby on the rock beside me, taunting me with the fact that he’d break my nose if I tried to eat the thing again. 

I scanned the merman. Maybe he wasn’t as horrible looking as I was willing to admit. His hair looked soft even though it was constantly surrounded by salt, his eyes were such a beautiful baby blue that stood out thanks to his brown tanned skin colour, his jaw looked strong and sharp and his chest... that was way too muscular for a stupid fish, and his back, god did I want to- ahem. His attractiveness didn’t take away how annoying he was and fuck was he annoying. 

“Promise to help me hunt after visiting the witch.” I don’t know why I said that.

“Fine, just stop complaining,” Lance huffed as he grabbed the baby's clothing between his teeth once again as he slipped back into the sea. 

I followed. 

“What’s she like? The witch,” lance mumbled around the fabric. 

“Allura? She’s smart, kind, strong and British.”

“British isn’t a personality trait,” Lance grumbled. 

I shrugged, “just saying, she’s British.”

——-

We arrived at the familiar cave I had grown to both love and hate. “Here it is, Allura’s cave.” 

Lance stared up at it with widened eyes, I didn’t blame his hesitation. The cave wasn’t that inviting. Giant dark crabs circled the entrance, dead seaweed crowded the entrance and cave itself was pitch black. It was an oddity with the way it stood out on the small pebbled beach.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go first,” I chuckled as I pulled myself forward. I wished the cave was underwater, using my hands to move wasn't ideal.

Lance followed as he kept the baby between his teeth, I wish he knew how ridiculous he looked. 

“Allura!” I called out, my voice echoed off the walls. 

As soon as I had yelled a pink glow engulfed us as a piercing giggle sounded around the corner. 

“Who disturbs me?” 

“It’s me, Keith! I am your friend's brother!”

The dark-skinned and white-haired woman then appeared. The bottom half of her body was of a pink octopus and her top was bare which caused Lance’s jaw to fly open in shock. I was about to scream about him dropping the baby but Allura quickly dived and caught it. 

“A baby?” Allura asked as she stared down at the little wiggling infant. 

“We need your help to take it home, then you can take me, if you know what I mean,” Lance said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Take you where?” Allura asked as she raised her own thin white eyebrow in confusion. 

Lance crossed his arms as a pout appeared on his face, “never mind.” 

“Can you help or not?” I huffed, my mood changed thanks to Lance’s little game. Great, I’m here with a fuckboy fish. 

“I can.”

I passed her the shell the baby had come with for her to look at. “I thought you both could read maps? I mean everyone was taught how.”

I growled, “we can read it! I’m just showing you!” 

Allura raised her hands up in defence, “alright, alright. Why do you need my help then?” 

“We need a better way to carry this baby, my teeth are starting to hurt.”

Allura looked at the map on the shell again. “This journey is a week-long, I could turn the baby into a mermaid for that long.” 

“Yes, perfect!” Lance yelled as he fist bumped the air, a stupid grin was on his face. 

“Though I do need my mate Lotor to help with this one,” Allura smiled dreamily. 

Lance’s face dropped. Ha, take that Princie. 

“Lotor!” The witch called. 

A deep purple glow quickly appeared in the tunnel as another octopus approached, this time it was a handsome white-haired man. 

“Good, he’s here,” Allura smiles, her blue eyes were filled with love as she stared at her lover. “These boys need our help to turn this little baby into a mermaid.” 

Lotor grabbed Allura’s hand as he pulled it to his lips for a kiss which caused Allura to giggle. “You two go off for a while, our magic will take a while to work, even together.”

“Well, I’m starving,” I complained as I pushed my body out of the cave.

Lance followed behind me as he clawed his way out. The joys of having heavy tails to heave around out of the water. 

“Are you leaving now?” The merman asked as he swam next to me. “You showed me to the cave.”

“What about food?” I asked as I spun to face him. 

“Sharks don’t make promises, remember?” He smirked. 

Damn did that smirk do things to me. 

He then chuckled as he gripped his sides, “your face, don’t look so sad! Of course I’ll help you hunt food!”

——

We found a spot that wasn’t too far from the cave. Giant strands of seaweed covered the sand, we easily dodged the slow swaying of the plant.  
Lance opened his mouth as he literally inhaled the seaweed and began to chew open-mouthed and loudly. 

“How can you eat that?” I asked in disbelief. Disgusting!

“How can you eat meat?” He responded. 

Touché. 

“Alright just help me hunt something,” I grumbled as I swam away from the seaweed. There were thousands of fish here, but none big enough to defeat my own hunger. 

That was until...

“Keith, look,” Lance said as he pointed to something past my shoulder. 

I turned to see a sleeping mermaid. Her tail was emerald but in the light, it sparkles a light purple, her face was covered in tiny freckles and her hair was a gingery brown and short. Easy pray. 

Slowly I approached, making sure I was as quiet as possible.  
Her long lashes created dancing shadows as the suns rays shone down onto the ocean floor, she was out like a light. 

I reached my clawed hands out as I went straight for her tail, trapping her in place.  
Everything was going well until her eyes snapped open, revealing hazel irises. 

She screamed high pitched as she began to splash around. “Get off! You don’t want to eat me, I taste of peanuts!” She yelled. 

“Keith stop!” I heard Lance yell from behind me. “We’ll find you something else!”

Angrily I released the bitch of a mermaid. This wasn’t fair, I haven’t eaten in days!

The female stared at Lance, then her eyes went to me before staring at Lance once again. “You know he’s a shark right?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry I have it under control.” 

“Let’s go and find food somewhere else,” I growled as I began to swim away.  
To my surprise the girl quickly swam in front of me, blocking my path. 

“Wait! You owe me something for trying to eat me,” she hissed as she placed her hand on my chest, stopping me from escaping. 

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do! Plus I have fresh fish, you can have it, BUT you must help me find my family,” she huffed as she crossed her arms over her seaweed-covered chest. 

“Look we already have our own mission, I don’t want to add anything onto it.” This bitch isn’t getting anything from me. 

Lance gasped in shock, “you’re taking the baby home with me now?”

I nodded, “I just want food, even if it means an award for taking that little shit home.” 

“He’s lovely isn’t he?” I heard the girl say to Lance.

Lance just shrugged, “he’s not that bad, for a shark.” He then held his hand out to her, “I’m Lance by the way.”

“Pidge,” she chirped as she shook his hand aggressively with her own. 

“Keith,” I mumbled as I swam away once again. “I hope Allura has sorted out this baby issue.”

“What baby are you on about?” Pidge asked as she followed us back to the cave. 

“We found a human child, we’re taking it home! The sea witch is making that possible!” Lance informed. 

Great, now there’s two annoyances and a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I’ve been busy all September and will also be busy in October - Adulting is fun, not.   
> Plus I’ve been falling out of the Voltron fandom, though I wouldn’t worry, I will complete all of my Voltron fanfics.
> 
> Also guys, the baby is fine don’t worry.

“I’m tired of feeling like a stupid seal!” I complained as I pulled my body back onto the surface. I still hate Allura for living out the water.

Pidge snorted, “you look like a clownfish.”

I hissed at her, “you do realise that I can eat you at anytime, right?”

“Yeah, but you won’t,” she smirked smugly as she watched Lance and I crawl into the cave. “I’ll wait here for you guys, no way am I looking like an idiot.”

The caves uneven floor scrapped along my skin, causing me to flinch. I looked behind me at Lance who was too busy watching where he placed his hands to notice me staring.

We both stopped as a strange sound echoed around the wet walls. The noise sounded like happy cooing.

“Woah, Keith, do you hear that?” Lance asked as he managed to scoot his body beside mine.

“I’ve never heard Allura make those noises before.”

We carried on pulling ourselves along the hard floor, the journey from the sea to Allura’s main cave chamber felt more like a mission than a quick pop in and pop out.

As soon as the octopi was in view Lance also started cooing softly.

Allura and Lotor were softly swinging the now transformed baby. The young child was giggling as Lotor began singing in his native Galran tongue.

“You did it Allura!” Lance suddenly yelled, disturbing the grossly cute scene in front of us. “The baby is now mer too!”

He was right, where the human’s legs once were was now occupied by a brightly orange tail with a tinted green stripe along the side.

“Yes, she was very calm throughout the whole transformation,” Allura smiled warmly as she rocked the infant in her arms.

“She?!” Lance screeched which caused the baby to start crying.

“Oh great, look what you’ve done now Lance,” I hissed.

Lance scowled at me in response.

Allura tried her best to calm the baby down by rocking her. “Remember, you only have a week before she turns back into a human. Don’t take longer than that, she needs her parents,” Allura informed as she handed Lance the baby.

“Yes, we know,” I hissed.

The witch then turned to face me, “oh and Keith, your brother left his lunch here. Before you ‘starve to death’ I must advise you to quickly eat it.” Allura then turned to Lance, “he won’t be so grumpy then.”

I quickly looked up at the witch as if she was the best creature to ever live, “thank fuck.” I began to swim to the back, where Shiro normally hangs, but stopped. “Don’t tell Pidge, I still want that fresh fish!”

**Lance POV**

I managed to get out of the cave with the infant in my arms, she fell asleep at some point. Pidge was waiting for me, though she looked out of breath.

“I was searching for like, someone to help with supplies for our journey, I found a pub!” she gleamed.

“A pub? Out here?” I asked.

“Yeah! They’ll have food and junk for a little baby. Even if he is a mer now she can’t eat seaweed or fish, she needs proper baby food.”

I nodded in agreement. Though a pub is the last place I’d take a baby, too many drunk men, loud noises and so on.

“While you and Keith get as much stuff as you can, I’ll make a seaweed bag.”

“Alright, though I have no money.”

“I got spare human coins when I was scaring some fisherman from their boat, British coins,” Pidge grinned which was kinda scary, not going to lie.

“You truly are the scariest sea monster to ever live,” I responded as I smiled back.

“Where is Keith?” Pidge asked.

Before I could respond, Keith’s rough voice spoke. “Allura needed my help with something.”

“Keith, good! We are going to a pub to get stuff for the baby!” Pidge chirped as she swam around happily.

“Great.”

“Well Pidge, lead the way,” I smiled warmly as I held the baby closer to my chest.

This is either the worst idea imaginable or it will go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll have a jealous Lance ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a warning for this one, harassment is in this chapter, but it’s not really sexual so idk.

** Lance’s POV **

“I’ll meet you round the back, I’ll make a seaweed bag to carry the supplies you manage to collect. Don’t drink or bother girls, Lance,” Pidge said as she swam away before I could respond. 

I feel so attacked right now. 

“Come on, let’s just get this over with,” Keith snarled as be pushed in front of me. I managed to shield the baby from his elbow. 

The pub had a calm atmosphere, there was hardly anyone here! There were two female mermaids perched upon the sofa seats, two males up at the bar and a family eating a meal. It wasn’t the evening yet so it was understandable that the place wasn’t too lively. 

** Keith’s POV **

I swam up to the bar, the barkeep staring at me with widened eyes. 

“Yes!” I yelled out so everyone could hear me. “I am a shark, no I will not kill everyone in here.” 

Everyone seemed to relax at that but I still got a few glances thrown my way. 

“Ha, yeah, I’ll make sure!” Lance joined in, “look at his nose! I did that!” He laughed. 

I face palmed, this guy was an idiot. 

I turned to face the blue tailed merman. “Look,” I began as I pressed my index finger into his chest, “I’ll do the talking, just look after that darn baby.” 

Lance looked almost shocked but shrugged as he swam over to an empty table, he placed the baby upon it as he splashed at her, making bubbles in the water which caused the infant to laugh. 

I rolled my eyes at the cute sight as I turned back to the bar. Another male was sniffing at me already, I smacked him away with my clawed hand, “hey! Watch it buddy, I can still hurt you.”

The guy chuckled as he pretended to wipe away a tear. “A bit small for a shark aren’t ya? Ya look more like one of those half breed sharks that keep turnin’ up.” 

“So what if I am? I can still slice your throat!” I hissed, showing off my sets of razor sharp teeth.

“I like em dangerous,” the man smirked as he rest his elbows upon the bar, resting his head comfortably on his fingers.

I ignored him as my eyes locked onto the bartender, “excuse me, you got any baby stuff?”

The bartender glared down at me as he swam closer to the wood the alcoholics were resting against. “We do, why should we give any of it to a shark?”

“Because it’s for them,” I said as I pointed to Lance and the little baby who were both giggling at Lance’s attempt at peek a boo. 

“He the dad?” The bartender asked. 

“Yes,” I lied. “And he’s my friend, please, the mother is no longer around so I’m trying to help him through this hard time.”

“Still no.” 

I hissed in annoyance, what racist piece of garbage. 

I stiffened as I felt a hand trail along my tail, my eyes quickly fell upon the stupid merman from before. 

“I could get ya what ya need for a price,” the grin the guy was giving me was off putting as I let myself float an inch away. 

“No thanks,” I responded as I was ready to grab Lance and get out of here. 

I was quickly pinned to the floor, the guy squeezing my arms painfully. This merman was much bigger than I, scars littered his muscular body, his blonde hair fell into his eyes as he grinned creepily down at home. 

“Let go before I bite your fucking fingers off!” I growled. 

The whole pub had stopped to watch, I could hear the other mermaids laughing about how weak of a shark I was. 

“I said I’d help ya for a price!” 

This merman was fucking insane! He had a knife in one hand while the other pinned my two fists to the floor. 

“Half breeds are worth a lot on the market! Or I could keep you for myself instead.”

I was actually scared at this point, every wiggle I did to try and get loose was a fail. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting the worse at this point. 

“Hey! He said let go!” 

The weight that was once upon me was lifted. I let my eyes slowly open only to see Lance pinning the guy up to the wall with his blue tail. I had only seen the tanned skinned male look this livid once and that was towards me when I tried to kill him, when we first met.

“My friend said stop and you continue?” His blue eyes then scanned the pubs crowed, “and you guys laugh like this is some stupid joke?” Every time he spoke he would claw at the guys skin, causing more scars to appear, plus some horrible purple bruises. “We don’t want your baby stuff, you pieces of shit!” With a final punch, Lance let the other male go.

Everyone was finally silent. 

I grabbed the baby, squeezing the infant close to my chest. Lance turned to me and quickly swam over, pulling me into a hug. 

“You okay?” He asked, his face was the colour red, from anger or the lack of breath, I do not know. 

I swallowed as I nodded. 

“Then let’s go, now,” he demanded as he dragged me by my arm. 

God was I happy to get out of there. 

Pidge was already waiting, she had indeed made a small bag out of seaweed. She looked at us with confusion. “Where’s the baby stuff?” 

Lance frowned even deeper (if that was even possible) “forget it” he growled. 

Pidge looked to me as she shrugged, “well I’m not gonna be the one who has to regurgitate into its mouth.” 

“Let’s just look at the map, okay?!” Lance hissed. 

Pidge looked to me again, “what’s his problem?” She asked, concern was on her soft and young features. 

“Male problems,” I responded, not wanting to tell her the real truth.

Lance swam ahead of us, the map was held tightly in his fist.

“Should I go talk to him?” Pidge asked, her green coloured tail was no match for a full grown male like Lance, she just couldn’t keep up.

“No, I will, just stay here with the baby,” I said as I handed her the little girl. 

“And what am I supposed to do with this?!” I heard her yell from behind me as I sped forward to keep up with the boisterous male. 

“Lance! Stop, we can’t keep up!” I called as I grabbed the other males torso, pulling him to a stop. Our bodies fell down to the sandy sea bed below as Lance stiffened up. 

His blue eyes looked over me, causing me to blush slightly. “We need to talk,” he saidseriously.

I swallowed nervously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I ended it there :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late 😅  
> Also sorry if you enjoyed the Titanic fanfic, it was deleted for some reason 😑 I will repost it again one day 😭
> 
> This is Keith's POV btw

"Lance, what's wrong?" I asked calmly.

The other male seemed to relax at my tone. Lance gripped my arm as he caused us to sink slowly to the sandy floor. "Keith," he began, his voice was lower than usual. "Theres something I need to tell you, I don't want you to see me differently though."

I chuckled, "no matter what, I'll see the annoying Lance I've comed to love... As my friend."  
My words caused the merman to smile, his blue coloured tale wagged slowly in delight.

"I'm not who you think I am.. ." his smile left his lips, Lance hunched his back to try and look smaller, his arms crossed nervously. "I'm actually a prin-"

He was cut off as we felt seaweed drop on us. We looked up to see a fiery Pidge holding the tiny human infant in her grasp. "Hurry up you losers, we can't waste precious time! You can be in love later!"

We both blushed at her words.

"Hey! We are not in love!" Lance spat, which hurt a little but I shrugged it off.

The two mermaids quickly made it almost to the surface so they could move forward in our journey as I followed slowly behind. Lance's sentence plagued my mind though, what was he trying to tell me?

We had been swimming for what felt like hours, not quite days.  
The sea around us was covered in moonlight, my eyes felt heavy. The little baby was fast asleep in Lance's tanned arms. Pidge was also fast asleep, her teen body weight was resting on Lance's broad back, causing the mermaid to slow down his swimming.

"Maybe we should rest? Gives us time to study the map again," I hummed as I stopped swimming.

Lance just shook his head, "no way, I'm strong enough to do this."

I looked at the two younger mermaids who were currently using Lance as a bed, "I know you can but it'll be safer if we stop for now."

"Fine," the blue tailed merman grunted as he followed me to an abandoned looking cave.

"This place smells like food!" I gasped as I sniffed around, "but it also smells very empty."

Lance smirked as he placed the baby upon the sleeping teenage girls tail, making sure they'd both be comfortable on the caves rocky floor, "maybe this cave belongs to ghosts," he winked.

"Dont be cocky," I responded.

"No, imagine it. A shadow of a merman haunts the cave he was brutally murdered in. His shadow is the only thing left and it's out for revenge!"

"Lance don't shout, the girls are sleeping!" I yelled.

Lance didn't look too impressed but shrugged off his next thought. He turned to lie near the front of the cave, making sure Pidge and the baby wouldn't be seen by creatures passing by.  
I swam up behind him and let myself rest at the end of his tail.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked.

"it...it doesn't matter, Keith," was all that came out of his mouth.

I didn't push him further, it was clear he was having a battle with himself.

Suddenly a strange scratching sound caught our attention. Our heads turned to look at the back of the cave. A large shadow was dancing with the moonlight as it moved closer to us. Lance shrieked as he leaped into my arms, his screaming awoke Pidge as she quickly scooped the baby into her arms protectively.

The merman in my arms shook violently, "it's the ghost!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who or what do you think the "ghost" is? 🤔😉


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter at 3 am

Lance's POV 

Sweat soaked my forehead as I watched the shadow closely. My eyes darted from Pidge, to the baby and back to the ghost.  
I was about to pull Keith behind me in a protective mannar until I heard a loud crash and the growl of "oh fish cakes!"

Out from the shadows swam a young looking merman. His skin was a soft caramel, his hair a chestnut brown, his eyes a vibrant yellow just like his tail. He wore an orange ribbon in his hair. The male had a strong but kind face.

This merman wasn't scary at all.

"Who are you?" Keith asked as he swam passed me.

"Uh , I don't know if I should be talking to a shark," the stranger said as he began to back away.

"Just tell us then," Pidge cut in. The baby becoming restless in her arms. She tried her best to rock it to sleep but to no avail.

"A baby?" The stranger gasped.

After the mention the young one burst out crying, Pidge looking uncomfortable as she tried to shush her.

"Allow me!" yellow tail hummed as he swam towards the mermaid, pulling the baby away as he ignored the protests. "Hush." He then cleared his throat. "Oh won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea," the stranger sang softly as he rocked the child gently. Slowly the baby began to fall asleep.

"Okay, thanks for calming the baby but we would still like to know your name," I hissed.

The stranger looked away from the baby and looked to the three of us individually. "Hunk, my name is Hunk."

"Well Hunk, I'm Lance, the geeky one is Pidge and the shark is Keith," I introduced.

Hunk nodded in acknowledgement. "And the baby?"

Keith, Pidge and I looked at each other. What was the baby's name? Were we even allowed to name her?

Hunk's eyes widened, "you haven't named the baby!?"

"Not ours to name, though no one said anything about a nickname," I smirked.i felt Keith slap my shoulder.

"No naming the baby!" the shark hissed.

"In votes on naming the baby Cucumber say I," Pidge butted in.

Both Hunk and I said "I." which really ticked Keith off, I could see his complexion turning an angry red.

"You can't name a baby Cucumber! That's the worst name I've ever fucking heard!"

Pidge snorted. "Nickname Keith, just so we aren't calling it 'the baby" all the damn time!"

"Pidge has a point Keith."

"Let's just rest so we can get out of here and take her back to where she belongs," Keith hissed as he swam to one of the caves walls, lowering himself down to the stone floor.

"Um, so, care to explain?" Hunk asked, confusion was written all over his face.

"Human baby, Allura turned her into a mermaid for a week, we need to return her to her parents, then we need to help Pidge find her family, " I quickly explained. "We need to rest now though."

The other merman nodded in understanding before allowing a small smile appear on his lips. "Well, stay here for as long as you like, I've never had guests before. Well except for my girlfriend Shay."

With the confirmation, Pidge grabbed the baby and curled up at the back of the cave, keeping her distance from both the shark and the entrance. As soon as her eyes shut she fell into a deep slumber.

Hunk leaned in close to my ear, "if you need anything then I'll be in my chamber, which is just behind that room." The yellow tailed merman swam off, disappearing almost ghostly, just like how he had entered. 

I swam over to Keith. The shark was sleeping peacefully, he used his arms as a pillow. I lay down beside him, scooping his body into my arms. My chest was now his pillow as I played with his hair. Oh Keith, I want to tell you who I am but I don't want to lose you as a friend. A Prince who was chased out by his own people? What a joke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hunk sang is Song of the sea by Nolwenn Leroy
> 
> I've started a Tintin fanfic so if that's your sort of thing then please check it out 🤷🏻


End file.
